Come Back
by justsopheonix
Summary: Don't bother reading this unless you have read ALL of the book; Harry Potter and the oder of the pheonix if you haven't read the book and read this story you will spoil alot of the suprises in the 5th Harry Potter book


Harry rushed out of the chamber, panting he entered the circular room, of course, Harry thought, the time turners, Harry did not care for the trouble he would cause, he must save Sirius. He thought as he dashed towards the cabinet. 'Alohomora' panted Harry the cabinet door swung open but just before his outstretched fingers could touch the device; Harry swivelled round aware of being watched. 'Your time has ended Potter, you are mine' there was a flash of green light and a high pitched cold laughter, Harry awoke drenched with sweat, His scar was burning fit to burst, he could still hear the high cold laughter ringing in his ears, Harry found tears mixed with the cold sweat on his face, he had let all his anger out at Dudley the night before when he had been insulting Harry's parents, he had punched him in the nose, to Harry's gratitude Dudley had not told Harry's Aunt and Uncle about what really happened. He had told them that he had crashed into a tree when he was out with his friends. Harry thanked Dudley afterwards; Harry knew it was only because he had saved him from having his soul sucked out through his mouth by Dementors the previous year but Dudley had not been quite so mean to Harry, when they weren't with Dudley's friends of course. Harry looked at his clock it was two o'clock in the morning, Harry leapt up he was sixteen, he could leave the Dursleys' house forever, but Harry sat back down on his bed as he rewound Dumbledore speech before the end of term last year; 'while you can still call home the place where your mothers blood dwells, there you cannot be touched or harmed by Voldemort,' Harry knew that the minute that Uncle Vernon got up the next morning he would have Harry out of his house. but whilst Harry was thinking up ways to get Uncle Vernon to believe that Harry had to stay he heard a soft tapping noise at the window it was 'Hedwig' Whispered Harry softly, a note was tied to her leg, Harry opened it. He recognised the handwriting, it was from Ron, and Harry read:  
  
-Harry  
  
I'm sorry if your Aunt Marge is still there but Hedwig was thrashing about in her cage I got up to give her an owl treat to calm her and she started pecking the parchment and me and hooting so I wrote her a note and she soared off, anyway, Happy Birthday I hope you like your present I asked Charlie to send it to me from Romania.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry looked at Hedwig again he saw that she had a parcel tied to her other leg, Harry opened it carefully if he ripped the paper then the Dursley's would here, he'd be in trouble then, Harry remembered the sneakoscope he'd got from Ron; his very first birthday present, he remembered the joy that he had, had. He took the present out of the out of the paper it was a pretend golden snitch made from a leathery dragon hide, Harry held the snitch in his hand as he looked at it it's silvery wings unfolded and fluttered it zoomed away Harry caught it, he looked at the label on it; it said:  
  
Test your reflexes and help your eye  
'Wow' whispered Harry Just as he said it he heard another tapping noise, on his window, two more owls were perched on his windowsill one was a screech owl and the second a tawny owl. Harry recognised the Tawny owl, it was Hermione's new one the one she had got as an early birthday present from her parents, Crookshanks hadn't been so pleased by the sound of it in the rest of Hermione's letters he tried to eat it twice but had failed horribly and ended up being put in his vets cage and locked in there which is though most awful thing you can do to a pet full of energy.  
  
Harry opened his window to let the owls in he opened Hermione's letter first and read  
  
-Harry  
  
Happy Birthday I am in Diagon ally already! So are mom and dad and Ron is supposed to get here tomorrow it's really urgent apparently, I don't have any idea what it's about but I guess you have got the same hunch as me that it is about the OOTP ((encase this letter gets intercepted) anyway, enjoy your present  
  
-Hermione  
  
Harry started to unwrap the present from Hermione another piece of parchment was wrapped around the case of something he read  
  
-Harry this is no ordinary watch it starts to vibrate whenever a Death Eater is near (one of Dumbledores really great ideas. He's asking ten Galleons for one watch (the funds get split every week and three quarters goes to St Mungo's and another one eighth goes to The student cupboard in Hogwarts and one twelfth goes to Fred and Georges joke shop the other eight goes to food for the kitchens at Hogwarts and the other one twelfth goes to S.P.E.W! YAY!) They come in all sorts of shapes and sizes so that Death Eaters don't get to suspicious that everyone is wearing the same watches and is individually personalised to the owner.  
  
-Hermione  
  
Harry opened the watch case, inside was a silver plate with a embedded dial into it with crystal clear glass 


End file.
